kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
BACON'S ADVENTURE
BACON'S ADVENTURE is series made by Kavra. It was created alongside Orphanage and continued after OLIVIA's finale. Kavra himself verified that it's just a mini series think of this as a mini series, as the episodes are short. — One of the lines in Part 1 description on YouTube. Part 1 aired on July 31st, 2017. The series focus on what Bacon did after Meatball's death. He is the protagonist. As OLIVIA was ending, Kavra decided to resume the series.IS EVERYONE READY FOR THE RETURN OF BACON'S ADVENTURE?!!!!!!!!!!!! — Kavra's post in the fan group on January 28th, 2018 Story Backstory:After Megan and Bethany, by order of Kendall, fired at Bacon, Meatball jumped in and took fatal hits. Bacon's Staff teleported them out and he, in horror, finds out he can't revive her. From the end of THE QUEEN series until this part, Red Dress Girl and Noob, who were living together, got a daughter. Part 1 After Bacon gave Meatball a proper funeral, he went to Red Dress Girl's house, seeking for help, since his staff did not manage to revive her. However, when the doors are opened, her look-alike looks at him. It is revealed that it is RDG and Noob's daughter, Noobetta. They sit at the table and RDG finds out that Bacon can talk now. He also tells her what happened to his staff. Then, for some reason, Red Dress Girl furiously says that the Wild Witch is the one who can fix this problem, remembering her when she was a queen. Since she would feel threatened if RDG came along with Bacon, Noobetta agrees to go with him. However, they have to keep looking since Witch's house can be anywhere after the map reversion Bacon caused in THE QUEEN's finale. Part 2 Bacon and Noobetta, after a lot of searching, finally find Witch's hut. During the way to the hut, he talked to her how him and her mother met, teamed and it came out like this. Since the door is open, they sneak into the hut to find something to increase staff's strength. However, before they could leave, the Wild Witch arrives and does not find anything strange with Noobetta. At that moment, then it is revealed why Red Dress Girl hated the Witch: back when she was the queen, she was threatened by RDG so she could buy a spawn killing potion. When she handed it out, Queen stabbed and petrified her with the Ice Dagger and revealed that, in order to work, she has to kill someone she truly loves. Because of this, she leaves her frozen in agony. Back in our time, she mistakes her for Red Dress Girl and seals her and Bacon in the bat cage and mixes the potion in the cauldron. Part 3 The Wild Witch lets Bacon and Noobetta out of the cage. She, still mad, determinedly thinks Noobetta is disguised Red Dress Girl. Before she could attack them, Bacon attacked her with his staff's powers. After being very scared, she is put down. Bacon finally gets to explain what do they need. The Witch is sure that he stole the staff, but also that the staff dying cannot be aborted since it requires magic from another world. Noobetta asks what should they do, and at this moment, the Witch, still thinking she is RDG, says she can use her "magical necklace". Bacon, suddenly, finds out that the Immortality Necklace is what needs them and, therefore, they try to leave. However, the Witch does not let them to, provoking the two. Noobetta takes the potion and throws it at the Witch, petrifying her. They quickly escape. Once they are out, Bacon says to Noobetta that she reminds him of her mother. Part 4 As Bacon and Noobetta are sitting next to the camping fire, the latter thanks him for taking her on the adventure. She informs him that her mother would never allow her to leave the house saying that "there's too many bad people out there". She also convinces him that they will get Bacon's Staff fixed as soon as possible. When Noobetta falls asleep, he grabs the staff and promises he will revive Meatball. The next day, Bacon and Noobetta head to the museum and find the Immortality Necklace. Noobetta is confused to as why is the necklace black. Then the curator approaches them and tells the story of how the necklace remained nothing but an accessory after it lost its power. Noobetta asks him can they take a closer look and he agrees and shows the necklace to them. Then Bacon reluctantly says he will have to go with them and teleports all three out. Curator is horrified and yells out that they are thieves, and Bacon quickly rubs the staff on necklace, hoping it will work. However, the attempt to recover the staff fails, curator angrily grabs the necklace and wears it. He is very mad and Noobetta can't convince him to leave. Before he finishes what did he have to say, he shapeshifts his head to reveal it was The Wild Witch all along. The Wild Witch reveals that the potion Noobetta used against her was only temporary. The latter finally manages to convince her that she really is not Red Dress Girl, but her daughter. Then, she asks her is that what makes everything okay. A confused Noobetta, replies "yes?", only for The Wild Witch to scream "NO IT DOESN'T". She takes out her knife and stabs Noobetta and is satisfied with her death. Then, it is revealed that The WIld Witch used curator's body as a puppet and he dies instantly. Bacon apologizes to Noobetta, now dead. Suddenly, his staff begins to glow and Eliza, the human who gave the staff its powers, introduces herself. As she initiates her seduction powers, she says that she has been waiting for a very long time to be released. Part 5 Bacon realizes that Eliza was the power source of the staff. She exclaims that she is happy that he had never abused her powers, and adds that she may still have a way of bringing Noobetta back to life. She puts the Immortality Necklace to Noobetta, explaining that, after Bacon had formed the Ban Hammer, it absorbed the powers of the necklace when he hit it to save Red Dress Girl. Suddenly, it glows again and Noobetta instantly comes back to life. However, in return, Eliza demands to be helped; the organization that the scientists who captured her in the staff are from is still after her and she needs help to kill them. Desperate to avenge her brother, she threatens to stop powering the necklace. At the organization, an alarm is beeping and one of the scientists alarms her colleague that Eliza is out of the staff. To stop her, the two scientists have developed a new gadget and instantly go to find her. Using the gadget, they manage to warp right next to Bacon. Eliza grows mad and threatens to kill them, but since her powers are still restoring, scientists aren't afraid at all. Trying to prove them wrong, she tries to seduce Bacon with her powers, but fails. Eliza promises that she is going to enjoy killing them once her powers are restored and starts running away. Using the gadget again, they warped themselves and Eliza to the organization's lab. The girl is put in a glass tube with red liquid. The scientists reveal that they plan on extracting some of her power and study it. After extracting it, she is sent away and warned with "don't try to kill us or we will kill you". In the meantime, Noobetta suggests that they should go save Eliza, as it is only fair. Trivia * In description of Part 1, Kavra said that many people had wanted a series with Bacon as protagonist i hope you enjoyed this video, loads of people wanted a series dedicated to bacon and i finally thought it would be time. — First line in Part 1 description on YouTube. This is how BACON'S ADVENTURE came to life. * BACON'S ADVENTURE is currently the least violent series. ** By the term "violent" we mean the least murders, so it is in contrast with Orphanage, series made alongside. *** However, the series lost this feature by Curator (whose body The Wild Witch had used as a vessel) and Noobetta's death in Part 4, even though this is the only death in the series so far. * This series is the first to feature chronological connection between two separate. * The Wild Witch is sure that Bacon stole the staff, when he says he simply found it. His words turned out to be true in ORPHANAGE series finale. * In Kavra's Roleplay Area it was announced that the series's Part 4 will be out early January 2018. **However, it was delayed to early February. * Eliza being captured in the staff and later escaping from it may be a slight reference to a character named Lapis Lazulifrom the cartoon show Steven Universe. She had been imprisoned in a mirror to be used as a tool but was later released by the protagonist. References Category:Stories Category:BACON'S ADVENTURE